


baby i’ll give you everything you need

by SuburbanSun



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/pseuds/SuburbanSun
Summary: Carlos has a thick stack of paperwork to finish at the precinct, but there’s no way TK can wait that long for him to come home. Good thing smartphones exist.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 236
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	baby i’ll give you everything you need

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after the fact that this was probably low-key inspired by a sexy scene in bellakitse’s great [It Takes A Village](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070799)\-- go read it!
> 
> Written for Lone Star Week Day 7.

_When are you coming home?_

Carlos read the text message with a smirk on his face, then set his phone down on his desk. He just had a little more paperwork to wrap up, and the sooner he could do so, the sooner his shift would be over.

He’d barely flipped the page before his phone lit up again, a loud buzz against the surface of his desk. 

_Seriously._

Then, a photo— a close-up selfie of TK’s face, brows knitted, one side of his lower lip tugged between his teeth. His green eyes looked a little wild, a little desperate. Carlos swallowed, glancing around to make sure he had the bullpen more or less to himself. Thankfully, he did.

_I’m still finishing up here. That burglary set us back a bit. Think you can make it another hour?_

Before he could put his phone back down, it vibrated in his hand, three times right in a row.

_No._

_I need you here now._

_Like, right now._

Carlos puffed out his cheeks, letting out a long breath. There was no chance he could sneak out before turning in his report, not with the level of oversight they were under from the interim captain. But he could picture TK in his mind, sprawled out on his sofa, all loose limbs and flushed cheeks. The image was incredibly distracting, to say the least.

 _I just need a little uninterrupted time to finish this and then I’ll be right there next to you,_ he typed out.

 _I’ve got kind of a problem_ , the responding text said, and Carlos furrowed his brow. Then, after the photo that followed it, all he could do was bite his lip and try his best not to groan. The shot was angled down TK’s body, focused on his hand resting on his hip, the bulge in his grey boxer briefs prominent. _A BIG problem,_ TK followed up with, before sending a winking emoji. Carlos managed to roll his eyes despite needing to shift a bit in his desk chair.

 _Aw, poor baby,_ Carlos texted back quickly. _You want me to take care of it for you?_

What was he even offering? He felt light-headed, like he was doing something illicit, and worst of all, he kind of liked it. Carlos had always seen himself as someone who followed the rules, someone who did things by the book. Certainly someone who’d never sext with his boyfriend while on shift. But TK had nudged everything in his world off its axis, hadn’t he? Why would this be any different?

 _Please_ , was all TK’s response said.

Carlos tapped his pen against his desk, then looked around the bullpen again. His partner was long gone; he’d told her to head home to her husband, to get some facetime with their kids before putting them to bed. His other deskmate was out on a call, and his boss was locked in her office, the door shut tight. 

He was about as alone as somebody could get in the middle of the bullpen of a police precinct. It wasn’t as if anyone would be able to read over his shoulder.

He huffed out another breath and clutched his phone tighter in his hand, formulating his thoughts. He could still picture TK in his mind’s eye, all ready and waiting and willing, and that image alone was enough to push him to start typing. 

_Why aren’t you touching yourself yet?_ he typed, and a thrill zipped up his spine as he pressed ‘Send.’

 _Who says I’m not?_ came TK’s response, and Carlos pressed his lips together, sucking in a breath through his nose. 

_Are you naked?_

TK took a few minutes to respond, and Carlos squirmed in his chair, unsure if he should take this time to resume his paperwork, or just wait patiently. At last, his phone dinged with a response. 

_Now I am._

The text was accompanied by a photo, a selfie of TK taken from above, framed so it captured the way he bit his lip as well as how he flexed his pecs for the camera. It was a view Carlos got to see most nights, one he was accustomed to, and one he never took for granted. 

_You look sexy when you flex for me like that_ , Carlos texted back, wincing as he did so. It wasn’t his first time sexting, but he was far from comfortable with it, and the words on the screen always felt awkward as he typed them out.

 _Always for you_ , TK responded, and some of Carlos’ awkwardness dissipated. 

Carlos licked his lips, then resumed texting with renewed confidence. _I want you to run your fingers over your chest and down along your belly, almost all the way down._ Then, as if he hadn’t been clear: _But don’t touch yet._

_Ugh fuck you_

He grinned, sitting up straighter in his seat and doing math equations in his head to fight the way he was getting harder in his uniform pants. 

_You got a problem, Ty?_

Before he could set his phone down, the response: _You know I do_

_What’s the problem?_

Then, the thing that made his breath quicken, his heart pound: _That_ _you’re not here, and I need you to fuck me. Now._

Carlos rubbed a hand against his jaw, mouth jutting open, glancing around with unfocused eyes like it would even matter if he spotted anyone. There was no stopping now. Not when he knew precisely what was waiting for him at home.

He pushed his chair back from his desk so he could focus on the phone gripped in his hands, far enough back so it would have been clear to anyone that he wasn’t working on his report.

_I can’t wait to fuck you later, baby. But right now I want you to do what I tell you, okay?_

His breath coming faster, he stared down at the screen of his phone, unable to concentrate on anything else until TK’s response appeared.

 _Anything_. 

God. Carlos swallowed, then with an eye on the entrance to the bullpen, reached down to adjust his all-too-tight pants. He tried to ignore the little whimper he let out.

 _Spit in your hand,_ he typed, and couldn’t help but laugh when TK replied.

 _Gross, seriously_? 

Carlos let out a breath. _Yeah, seriously. Spit in your hand and wrap it around your cock._

For a long moment, all Carlos could hear was the white noise of the bullpen, and he wondered if he’d maybe said the wrong thing.

_Ok. Yeah. Hard to type when I’m jerking off though_

Carlos grinned down at the screen, flexing his back against his seat.

 _Keep going, baby, nice and slow,_ he typed. 

_Feels good_ , TK’s response said. 

_Oh yeah? How good?_

_So good_

Carlos bowed his head, hunching over the screen of his phone as he typed out the words. _Ok. Are you swiping your thumb at the tip like you like?_

_Yeah_

_Ok, now reach down with your other hand and cup your balls_

_How many hands do you think I have, Carlos?_

Carlos frowned, then darted his eyes around the bullpen. He slid open his top drawer and pulled out a pair of headphones, plugging them into his phone and tapping through to dial TK’s number.

“Yeah?” TK answered, voice breathy and thick with want. It made Carlos grin even as he tucked the microphone part of the headphones closer against his chin. 

“Two,” he said, his voice low, as he surveyed the room. It was nearly empty, but he wasn’t sure how he was going to manage to keep his side of the conversation innocuous enough to avoid giving himself away, just in case. “I think you have two.”

“Huh?” TK asked, breathless. “Oh. Hands.” He let out a pained groan. 

“Put me on speaker,” Carlos said urgently, pressing the headphones tighter in each ear. The sound of TK’s breathing sounded more open, with a metallic tinge just at the edge of it, and that’s how he knew he’d done it. “Are you doing— ah— that thing I said for you to do?”

After a few moments of even, hushed breaths, TK spoke. “Wait, are you— are you still at your desk?”

Carlos frowned. “Yes?”

The strangled, breathless sound TK made over the phone went straight to Carlos’ dick, making him bite the inside of his cheek to keep his expression neutral. 

“God, that’s so hot,” TK said, sounding ragged and ready. “How I’m naked and you’re telling me what to do while you’re still fully clothed at your desk.”

“I ah… just wanted to check in with you,” Carlos added, choosing his words carefully, fully aware of how easy it would be for anyone to listen in.

“Jesus, fuck, yeah,” TK moaned. “Yeah, I’m, ah… doing what you said, yeah, your fingers feel so good.” He let out a low groan. “So… so good. Oh— oh yeah--” Then, with a few more sounds, he settled, sighing into the phone. “That was quick, sorry,” he mumbled with a low chuckle.

“TK, please,” he said, “Don’t apologize. There’s no need.”

“Guess you’re just too hot,” TK said, and Carlos could hear the grin in his voice. Then, after letting out a long, satisfied exhale, he added, “Now it’s your turn.”

Carlos huffed a breath through his nose, looking down at the paperwork that still needed to be completed, that couldn’t and wouldn’t wait until morning. He tried his best to ignore everything else he was feeling, resuming his mental equations.

“I’ll be ready to head home in an hour. Will you be okay ‘til then?”

TK was silent for a moment, and Carlos could just picture him pouting. “I suppose so,” he said dramatically.

“Good.” Carlos ducked his chin a bit to hide his grin, and the way he was sure his cheeks were still tinged pink from what they’d just done. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Bye, Carlos.”

“Bye, Ty.” 

Clearing his throat, Carlos sat up straighter and idly shuffled the paperwork on his desk, his gaze not really landing on anything. He glanced up at the clock, then back down at the report, and puffed his cheeks out in a sigh.

It was going to be one long hour, and the only thing that he knew would get him through it was the knowledge of what was waiting for him at home. 

He picked up his pen and started to write. He’d never been so eager to do paperwork in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to hang out on tumblr? I'm [unbreakablejemmasimmons](https://unbreakablejemmasimmons.tumblr.com/) over there!


End file.
